


calum's mom is going to kill him

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: malum oneshots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, femme mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>a malum prompt where mikey is a little feminine and likes mascara and maybe fills in his brows and transfers to Calum's high school and since cals a fuckin jock he tells everyone to back off bc he thinks mikey is hella cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	calum's mom is going to kill him

‘damn, i look great.’ michael thought to himself as he quickly took a snap for his story. it was his first day at his new school (it’s only been about a week in to his sophomore year), leaving his old one due to this one having better opportunities for him. which he was fine with, he mostly kept to himself there, and it’s not like he moved a whole city away or anything, so he could still hang out with his old friends.

his hair was messy, everything else was perfect; it’s kind of his look. he usually not into wearing colored mascara, but toady he thought he’d give it a go. it was a very light purple that matched his nails; and hey, he looked real cute in it. he had a pair of black jeans with a long grey sweater on, along with new white shoes (they weren’t really new, they were just clean enough to pass as that).

everything on his first day was going great. the teachers were nice, a ton of girls asked him where he got the shade of nail polish from, and overall the thought the school was neat.

it was a free period now, and mikey decided to just have a look around the small school, see what clubs that had going on and stuff like that. of course, the bulletin board was right next to the locker rooms, where the junior class was being let out.

someone shoved into him, hard.

“oops!” the person laughed loudly, pushing him into the wall again. “didn’t see you there, new kid.”

“dude, he kind of looks like a girl? did ya leave your old school cuz everyone beat your ass up and made fun of ya?” another one asked, ruffling mikey’s hair harshly.

“no, actually i--” the younger boy started, only to have one of the jocks slam their hand next to him into the wall.

“do you think you’re gonna catch a break here?” he spat, and the other guy laughed. he raised his free and in a fist and mikey just squeezed his eyes shut.

“yo, what the fuck?” someone new called out, and suddenly mikey didn’t feel someone hovering over him.

“hey calum, new kid’s a fuckin’ joke, just yaknow, teaching him--” the guy was cut off.

“do you guys really think i won’t report you’? that’s funny! bet you won’t be laughing when your asses are kicked off the team. fuckin’ get out of here, assholes.” the nice one, calum, threatened, and the two bullying mikey seemed pissed, but made their exit anyways.

“uhm, thank you so much!” mikey mumbled, fiddling with his sleeves and looking up at the brown boy; who, by the way, was probably the most beautiful boy mikey has ever seen.

“anytime.” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck and the freezing up when he makes eye contact with the smaller boy. he obviously flushes, breaking it as quickly as it was made. “if they ever, if they ever give you shit again, just tell me alright? i’ve got your back, uh --”

“michael gordon clifford, but you can call me mikey.” he grinned, sticking his hand out for calum.

the junior just started at his hand for a moment, unsure of what to do. mikey almost put it back down, but the other quickly grabbed it, giving it a firm shake.

“calum thomas hood. i don’t really have a nick name, but i like dogs, so that’s something?” he quickly stated, wanting to punch himself to saying that, god he sounded so fucking dumb. and fuck he was still holding mikey’s hand and he could definitely feel his own hand sweating but that’s not even his fault mikey is just so cute and calum is not the smoothest of dudes.

calum lets go out his hand, letting out a sigh.

“nice to meet you!”

“you too. uh, what class are you in?” he questioned, motioning for mikey to follow him, who gladly did.

“free period, you?”

he thought for a moment, looking from mikey then down the hall then back to mikey. fuck his mom is going to kill him for skipping history.

“not an important one.” he smiled shyly and mikey let out a laugh.

“mind giving me the grand tour then?”

“i’d be an honor, michael gordon clifford.”

mikey interlocked their arms, and calum’s heart never stopped racing.

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope u enjoyed lmao
> 
> send me prompts on tumblr @ uncensoredzayn


End file.
